


A Dull Sense of Pain and Pleasure

by originalcontent



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, briefly mentioned aaron, sadist and masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalcontent/pseuds/originalcontent
Summary: They were toxic together, they were bloodied rags and deep bruises, they were every meaning of the word p a i n.





	A Dull Sense of Pain and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that was stuck in my head for quite a while and I wanted to get it out, might write more for this beautifully destructive ship in the future!

He tasted like failure, he tasted like oblivion on the point of a knife. His teeth were ruthless and demonstrated his dominance. Pinning to the hot cement, those piercing black eyes caught him off guard. There were tears. But his smile spoke more than he intended. Fingers curling around his throat, he wished he had the decency to remove his gloves when committing this violent act. Bodies shoved against each other, he could feel the filthy desires creeping up on him once again. But this time he couldn't stop whispering, his mouth overflowing with pleas and his eyes begging to be loved. Touch starved after so long made him this desperate mess, so when the monster came around with his club, Rick was easy pickings.

“You brought this on yourself, Prick.” His gruff voice spat the name only a few inches from his face. And yet a dull sense of pleasure filled Rick, blue eyes squinting as he attempted to catch his breath. He couldn't see the other mischievous hand but he could imagine what he was doing. Intense rubbing of his thigh he knew would bruise after this. Not that it would matter. But just as sudden as he started, he stopped, leaned in close so Rick couldn't see Negan's face. His nose pressed into his red scarf, he felt a sharp ache penetrate his side, sliding in. Gasping a strong intake, he clung to the dastardly man. “Smile, dumb ass.” Whispers just as Rick closes his eyes, he jolts awake. Sweat coating his blistered skin. 

That's right. He was on a run with Aaron, he was okay. Not completely okay but just enough to shake it off. “You alright, Rick?” Looking to the leader of Alexandria, he awoke to a panting, anxious looking Rick. Confusion taking over Aaron's features, Rick simply gave a short nod. Sitting up fully, he did feel a small pain in his side. When examined under his shirt he discovered he laid on some wood that night while camping in a hardware store, it punctured his side causing small amount of blood to pool. “Ouch, hold on I'll find something to fix you up, clean it a bit.” When Aaron left, if left Rick to ponder his dream.

Standing he looked outside, a few walkers stumbling about. It looking like another scorcher out there. Sighing he leaned against the counter, gently touching his wound. “... Negan.” Whispering he name, he knew he had issues but this was at the top. Hanging his head in shame, Rick's blue eyes closed tightly. He was truly screwed.


End file.
